


Exquisite

by PendulumChanges



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:52:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5556800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PendulumChanges/pseuds/PendulumChanges
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin and Brian are going to have a baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exquisite

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever attempt at writing B/J fanfic... or fanfic of any kind. Originally written/posted in bjfic on LJ in July 2007. MPREG, so random. But I just reread it and despite it being pretty weird that I wrote a Brian/Justin mpreg fic first time out of the gate, I think it's rather well written and definitely as in-character as it's possible to stay in a fic where Brian agrees to have a baby with Justin.

He… is… exquisite. I can hardly breathe as I look at him. There is no other way to describe him – beautiful, stunning, perfect – he is all that, and so much more. He is absolutely exquisite. When I slowly opened the door to our bedroom and saw him, I actually gasped. The sight of Justin, my Justin, took my breath away.

He is lying on our bed, completely naked, asleep. He almost seems to glow in the dim evening light of our bedroom. His smooth, flawless skin is the definition of perfection, stretched out across the navy comforter covering our neatly made bed. His golden hair spills softly onto the pillow, under which he has tucked his loosely clasped hands. As I take a step toward the foot of the bed I catch the faintest scent of soap in the air and notice his discarded towel on the floor nearby. He’s sleeping peacefully and as the sound of each breath reaches my ears I feel the day’s collected tensions melting out of me.

While the beauty of a naked, sleeping Justin is nothing new to me, the recent change in his body has catapulted that beauty to new heights. That change is in his beautiful belly, now slightly rounded and protruding, growing ever so slowly with each passing day. Lying on his side, his pale silhouette holds my eyes captive as they travel up and down his sleeping form – from his gorgeous tousled hair, swept across his smooth forehead… to the perfect flip of his nose and the soft pout of his lips… down to his gently folded hands and the pale expanse of his chest, expanding and contracting with each soft snore… along his legs, the right draped over the left, crossed artistically at the ankles, every muscle relaxed and still. After their lazy journey, my eyes of course come to rest on the beautiful bulge of Justin’s stomach, which these days protrudes nearly half a foot from where it used to reside. I wish I had Justin’s talent with a paintbrush so I could capture him at this moment and save it for us forever.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I want to be a father.”

With that, our adventure began. Justin sat on the couch leaning against the armrest, his legs tucked up under him, the sketch he’d given up on an hour earlier still lying on the floor next to him. I’d looked up at him from the other end of the couch with a slight smile, glad he’d finally gotten up the courage to say something.

“Ok.”

His eyebrows jumped up his forehead. “Ok!? What do you mean ‘ok’?”

“Ok, let’s go for it. Let’s have a baby.” I couldn’t help but keep smiling at him. 

He stared at me, completely stunned. However many different ways he had imagined this conversation playing out, this was obviously not one of them. He opened his mouth to say something, then shut it, brows scrunched in confusion. He looked away, his eyes flitting around the room, not seeing anything, his mind racing. His eyes came back to mine, he opened his mouth, and then shut it again, completely unable to utter even one word in response. I couldn’t help but laugh a little.

“Shit Justin, I said ok! Let’s do it. I want you to be a father. I’m ready to be a father again. Let’s have a baby together.”

His mouth dropped open and he stared at me in disbelief. It’d been so many years since the last time either of us had even mentioned having kids, and back then we’d been talking about adopting, so I know he was expecting me to be the one in shock, the one with no response to his declaration that he wanted to become a father. My immediate response, and the content of it, had completely thrown him.

“But, you… we… wait, are you serious?”

I tried to stop smiling before answering, but despite my minimal level of success I knew he would understand from the tone of my voice that I wasn’t teasing him about something this important. “Yes, I am being completely serious.”

“You really want to have a baby?”

“I wouldn’t say it if I didn’t.” His brows were still furrowed and his mouth still hung open, his head cocked to the side. Understandably, he was having a hard time making sense of my reaction.

Of course what Justin didn’t know was that I’d known for a long time that he wanted to become a father and that for the last hour I’d been patiently waiting for him to find the right words and gather his courage and just tell me.

When the news had come out a few years earlier that the FDA had signed off on the procedure his interest in this new method of male-male reproduction had been obvious. I noticed the time he spent reading about it online and the way he perked up at any mention of it on the news. And as the years passed and we starting hearing about all the babies being born to gay couples across the country, I saw the sadness materialize in his eyes. And of course I realized the smile he forced onto his face to hide that sadness from me wasn’t real. At that point it was clear to me that Justin had been seriously thinking about the possibility of having a baby with me. It was also clear that he believed I wouldn’t want to have a baby with him.

“Justin, I mean it. I want to have a baby with you. I’ve been waiting for you to bring it up for weeks.”

“For weeks?”

About a month earlier Justin and I had been sitting at the counter in the diner, eating a late Saturday breakfast before we had to head over to one of Gus’ hockey games, when a man came up to the register and ordered a coffee to go. The black cloth wrapped across one shoulder and tied around his back held the tiny body of a brand new baby boy tight to his chest. As Deb said, in an uncharacteristically quiet voice, “Oh Curt, he’s just gorgeous,” Justin had looked up. Deb noticed how Justin stared at the baby, mouth hanging open in wonder, so she introduced both of us to Curt and his 2 week old son, Will. When Justin reached out to gently touch the baby’s soft hair and tentatively asked Curt, “Did you carry him?” there was no longer any doubt in my mind. Justin wanted to be a father. He wanted to have a baby. And he wanted to carry that baby himself.

“When we met Curt and Will in the diner a few weeks ago… I could tell what you were thinking. I know you’ve been thinking about this for months, years even.” I smiled at him. “And I know for the last hour you’ve been trying to figure out exactly what to say to me.”

After dropping his sketchpad on the floor with a sigh an hour earlier, Justin had sat there on the couch staring off into space, shifting restlessly every so often, just thinking and thinking and thinking. I’d let him, hoping that this would be the night he would finally bring it up.

He was still in shock from everything I’d said, but after a moment I saw the corners of his mouth start to rise and a small smile crept onto his face. His voice was quiet, but hopeful. “So we’re going to have a baby?... You and me?”

I nodded. The huge Sunshine-smile he’d been trying to keep at bay burst forth. If I had bothered to try, I couldn’t possibly have wiped the goofy grin off my face.


End file.
